


Perverted Vampire Bastard

by Audzilla28



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Diaper, M/M, Omorashi, Piss, Public Humiliation, Rei punished Kaoru for not listening, Semi-Public Humiliation, Watersports, e - Freeform, except there actually was a beta this tim, leetul baby cant hold his piss, little gay piss boy, maybe just fucking cum you bastard, no beta we die like eichi tenshouin, ouuuuu, pee pee boy, semi-public wetting, wahhhh cry about it piss ur pants maybe, yes beta but we still die like eichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audzilla28/pseuds/Audzilla28
Summary: “You’ll never be able to guess it. Just a perverted old man thing, y’know?” Kaoru huffed.“I managed to make it inside though,” he complained quietly. Rei’s arms around him squeezed gently.“You couldn’t even wait until I had made inside, idiot,” Rei shot back. “That’s all I had asked from you. But you couldn’t even let me see your pretty face as you broke.” Kaoru sighed stubbornly, blush dusting his cheeks. Rei snorted as he watched the tips of Kaoru’s ear turn pink.“Your punishment is going to be a punishment, though.” Rei elaborated smartly. “I don’t think you’ll like the idea of it.”“I don’t think you’ll like it,” Kaoru mimicked his words mockingly. “I’ll be able to dish out whatever you serve, old vampire bastard.”-------------------Kaoru's famous last words before Rei manages to embarrass him farther than anything Kaoru could've thought of.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Perverted Vampire Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> WAHAHA here i am again. anyways. um. my work here is done *flips my cape dramatically and falls out of the window, except i dont have any other tricks and i hit the ground*

“Rei,” Kaoru half-groaned, leg jiggling as he tugged at Rei’s sleeve. Rei’s words from before rang in his ears.

“Drink all you want, but if you can’t make it back home, next time will be even worse,” he had threatened, eyes glittering mischievously. “Your dear old pervert has some tricks he’s dying to try.” Of course, Rei paired this threat with an overabundance of liquids, from water to coffee and tea, begging Kaoru to sip at his boba despite getting Kaoru the largest size.

Rei sighed with fake annoyance, realizing what Kaoru was asking. He grabbed Kaoru’s hand, pulling him towards the mall’s exit, weaving between groups of people. Kaoru whined silently as the walking jostled his bladder, threatening to leak as they stepped outside. Cool air relaxed his face as he picked up the pace, making it to Rei’s car at breakneck speed. He slid into the passenger seat, a low groan escaping him as Rei dropped all of their bags in the trunk before slowly sliding into his own seat.

“Are you okay?” Rei asked, eyes gleaming. Kaoru gripped the door tightly, feeling his bladder push back at him. He groaned, nodding.

“Please, let’s just get going.” Rei chuckled lowly, turning over the ignition and speeding off, bumpy road jostling Kaoru. He focused on his breathing and clenching, free hand diving between his legs to grope and his crotch desperately. He felt a single drop leak out, seeping into his boxers as they turned onto their street. Kaoru let out a desperate whine, he could feel the same feelings as he did last time, knowing he was getting dangerously close to loosing his bladder’s contents as they pulled into the driveway. Rei tossed him the door keys.

“Don’t spill until I let you,” he teased, voice deep. Kaoru could only hum, voice strained as he hauled himself out of the car, jiggling the keys into their lock and throwing open the door. He took a few steps in, determined to wait for Rei before he doubled over. He felt a spurt shoot out, and he grabbed desperately at his pants. He watched a wet patch grow on his front as his dick dribbled, groaning as he shuffled out of the direct view of the door. He heard it pull open as Rei entered, and he turned just as his bladder gave way, piss pouring out of him and flooding his pants. He could do nothing but twitch and whine as Rei dropped their bags, closing the door behind them.

“Look at you,” Rei teased, and Kaoru caught his gaze, face twisted with relief and worry. Rei’s face glimmered with pure threatening intent, and Kaoru shuddered as the final drops of piss left him. He turned back to the growing puddle on the floor.

“You could barely even get inside. What would you have done if you had leaked in the mall? Or in my car?” Rei scolded, stepping forwards to wrap Kaoru in his arms.

“D - don’t, I’m all wet,” Kaoru protested weakly, wriggling in Rei’s deceivingly strong arms. 

“You think I care?” Rei muttered into his ear. “You didn’t listen to me either way.” Rei’s tone made Kaoru shudder with arousal and fear. “I told you this old man had things he wanted to try. Next time, I know I’ll have to treat you differently.” Kaoru could only ponder what that meant. It didn’t seem like a threat; maybe Rei felt a little bit bad? His thoughts dissolved as Rei tugged his chin, pulling him in for a kiss. He slipped is tongue into Kaoru’s mouth, quickly pulling off the t-shirt sticking to Kaoru’s tummy. The cool air on Kaoru’s damp skin made him shiver, watching Rei as he tossed his shirt aside.

“You’ll clean this up later,” Rei muttered, nipping at his ear as he unbuckled Kaoru’s pants, slipping them down and pushing his boxers with them. “Take your shoes off.” Kaoru nodded, kicking them off and stripping his socks off. Rei hummed appreciatively, hoisting him up by the waist. Kaoru flailed a bit, grabbing onto Rei’s shoulders as he carried him towards their bedroom. 

“Woah!” He cried as they turned down the hall, Rei’s firm hands steadying him. Rei kicked open the door, beelining past their bed and into the bathroom. Kaoru’s steadily growing boner paused as Rei set him down. 

“What are we-?”

“Let’s get you a little cleaned up first, shall we?” Rei hummed, flipping the shower on. He stripped, Kaoru noticing the wet splotches on the front of his pants. He winced, shaking the guilt off as Rei tested the water. He nodded, giving Kaoru a little nudge to step in first. He obliged, shoulders slumping as the warm water washed off his impurities. Rei stepped in behind him, arms wrapping around his waist as he grinded into Kaoru’s wet ass. Kaoru groaned quietly, Rei’s hand reaching around to fondle his cock. Jerking it lazily, Kaoru’s breath stuttered as Rei’s other hand retracted itself, fumbling around with his ass cheeks and poking at his hole.

“Look at you, such a dirty boy today,” Rei teased. His hands slowed as he leaned forwards, nibbling at Kaoru’s ear, watching him shiver. Kaoru’s cock twitched in Rei’s hand, and Rei pressed teasing kisses into Kaoru’s jawline and neck. He parted his lips, letting his sharp fangs scrape the delicate skin. Kaoru bit his lip, stifling a quiet moan. Rei kept one hand on Kaoru’s cock, bringing the other up to his jaw.

“Come on, let me hear your pretty voice.” Kaoru shuddered in his grasp, Rei’s hand returning to plunge itself into his twitching hole. He gasped arching in Rei’s arms as his other hand left his cock and came up to fiddle with his nipples. Rei suctioned himself to Kaoru’s shoulder, nipping at his skin and leaving dark marks as he slid a second finger in. He curled his fingers, plunging them in and out, before he pulled back. Kaoru let out a sad moan, missing the stimulation. His eyes darted back to spot Rei lazily jerking his own stiff cock, water glistening on his pale skin as he lined himself up.

“In the shower?!” Kaoru cried. Rei simply flashed him a look before sliding in, cock filling him up. Rei sunk himself all the way to the base, his composure faltering as Kaoru trembled around him. He started slow, reattaching himself to Kaoru’s shoulders as he thrusted lazily. Kaoru had bent forwards, hand grasping for something to steady himself on the tile. He couldn’t do anything other than moan and gasp as his hands groped the cool tile as Rei slid in and out of him. Rei’s hands came back around front, one toying with his nipples and the other pumping around his cock. 

Bladder and cock still tender from having to pee for so long, Kaoru shook as Rei’s pace quickened. He realized, with a jarring thrust, that the need to pee had returned, taking advantage of all the drinks Rei had passed to him and the weakness of his muscles. Rei’s hand slid down Kaoru’s cock, pressing into his weak abdomen, and watched in amusement as Kaoru trembled, clenching around him.

“Hm?” Rei hummed, breaking off from kissing at Kaoru’s shoulders to speak into his ear. “You still have to go after making such a mess before?” Kaoru could only moan in response, legs shaking. “This’s the perfect spot, just let it out before it gets to be too much.” Kaoru groaned, cock bobbing indecisively as Rei pounded into him harshly, rubbing against his bladder with each thrust. Kaoru arched, gasping, as piss shot out of him once again. The weak stream splattered against the tile, quickly mixing into the running water. 

Kaoru’s release was short-lived as he gasped against Rei, who pulled him roughly into him.

“Kaoru,” Rei groaned deeply into his ear. He nibbled at Kaoru’s neck as Kaoru’s head bobbed around, so many feelings overwhelming him as tension coiled in his stomach. Rei’s hand wrapped itself around his cock once again, pumping quickly. Kaoru’s head snapped up as he came hard, cum splattering against the tile wall where his piss had just hit, white mixing with the water. Rei thrusted into him roughly, growing more desperate as Kaoru twitched around him. Kaoru all but collapsed, holding himself up with pure will and determination as Rei searched for his own release.

Rei came with a deep groan, rutting into Kaoru’s tender ass and slurping at Kaoru’s wet skin. After he had come down from his climax, he hastily pulled out and focused on cleaning up the both of them, lathering up a washcloth with soap and washing Kaoru’s torso and legs. He held Kaoru stead as he slumped to the side, utterly exhausted from the day.

“Mm, Rei,” he groaned out weakly. “Thank you.” Rei simply hummed in response, dragging the rag up Kaoru’s smooth skin.

“Don’t forget, next time this old man’s got something for you.” Kaoru could only nod in acknowledgement. They finished up, Rei toweling off Kaoru and sending him to rest.

“But you said I’d clean-”

“I said, go lay down,” Rei’s voice was firm, and Kaoru simply lacked the energy to argue. So, he laid down sighing happily as the warm blanket enveloped him. A little bit later, Rei returned, having cleaned up Kaoru’s mess from before, and slid in behind Kaoru.

“So what do you have planned as a punishment?” Kaoru asked curiously. He could only imagine what sort of dirty things Rei could hope for, but felt certain he could handle it. Rei simply chuckled, chest rumbling against his back.

“You’ll never be able to guess it. Just a perverted old man thing, y’know?” Kaoru huffed.

“I managed to make it inside though,” he complained quietly. Rei’s arms around him squeezed gently.

“You couldn’t even wait until I had made inside, idiot,” Rei shot back. “That’s all I had asked from you. But you couldn’t even let me see your pretty face as you broke.” Kaoru sighed stubbornly, blush dusting his cheeks. Rei snorted as he watched the tips of Kaoru’s ear turn pink. 

“Your punishment  _ is  _ going to be a punishment, though.” Rei elaborated smartly. “I don’t think you’ll like the idea of it.” 

“I don’t think you’ll like it,” Kaoru mimicked his words mockingly. “I’ll be able to dish out whatever you serve, old vampire bastard.”

.....

“Rei, I’m almost ready, are you?” Kaoru called, grabbing his wallet and phone. Rei had planned a mall date today, and a nagging suspicion weighed on Kaoru’s mind. He couldn’t quite place his finger on it, but…

“Yeah, but there’s something you’re gonna do for me first,” Rei appeared, popping his head around the corner. Kaoru snorted indignantly.

“Sure, grandpa. What do you want?” He was a little nervous that Rei hadn’t shown the rest of himself, hiding behind the wall. He stepped out, and Kaoru’s eyes widened at what he held out for him.

“The fuck is this?” He blinked hard. “The fuck is this?” He repeated roughly. Rei pressed it into his hands, Kaoru cringing at the crinkling noise it made.

“Babies who can’t use the toilet properly need to wear these, yes?” Rei teased. Kaoru was frozen, staring at the diaper Rei had pressed into his hands.

“You want me to fucking wear this?” Kaoru could only blink at it, unable to meet Rei’s eyes.

“I’m not going easy on you today,” Rei’s serious voice made him finally look up, and he shuddered as Rei’s face held no mercy. “You didn’t listen to me last time. What if you piss yourself in the middle of the mall this time?” Kaoru sputtered, face reddening at the thought.

“I told you when we had to go!”

“And it still wasn’t enough time for you to make it home properly, was it?” Kaoru faltered, finding reason in Rei’s words.

“But-”

“This is your punishment. Listen to me this time, and you’ll be fine.” Rei stepped close, face inches from Kaoru’s. “You’re not gonna need it though, right?” He chimed ominously before pressing a kiss to Kaoru’s lips.

“Go put it on.” Kaoru huffed.

“But I-”

“Now.” Kaoru slumped, defeated. If Rei was going to be more aggressive with the drinks today, and purposefully slower… He sighed.

“Give me a minute.” Rei nodded smugly as he slinked to their bedroom, closing the door behind him as he stared at the diaper. A part of him wondered were Rei had even hid it, and if this was his plan all along. He grumbled about Rei as he dropped his pants, slipping his boxers off and replacing it with the diaper. He fumbled with the sides, only vaguely remembering how to diaper a baby because of one of his newborn cousins. He tugged his pants back up, glancing at himself in the mirror and jolting as he realized it peaked out of the top. He tried to shove it down, tugging his pants up farther, but he realized it was no use. 

His face managed to turn an even darker crimson as he dug a black sweatshirt out of his closet, a large one he only really wore when he was trying to not be spotted. He turned slowly back to the mirror, humming in approval as he saw the hem of the sweatshirt settling mid-thigh. He walked towards the door, then froze as a sound reached his ears. His hand on the doorknob froze, and he shifted his weight nervously. Muffled crinkling came from his pants, and he hunched over, utterly embarrassed by what Rei was putting him through. 

“Vampire bastard,” he muttered, straightening up and pulling open the door. It’d be loud in the mall either way. Nobody’s gonna think it’s weird unless you make it weird, he reasoned. He stood before Rei, pure hatred in his eyes as Rei stood up from the couch.

“You seem to be enjoying this,” Kaoru spat stubbornly. 

“You seem to be hating this,” Rei retorted as he tugged up Kaoru’s sweatshirt. Kaoru’s hands flew to shove it down, face red. “Hm, you really are wearing it? I just had to check.” 

“Let’s just go,” he mumbled, not looking at Rei’s incredibly amused face. He made his way to the door, cringing internally as he crinkled with each step. Rei snorted behind him, and he whipped around.

“Shut the fuck up!” Kaoru cried. Rei’s face dropped to a threatening one.

“Be careful what you say, my dear Kaoru. If you fight this, I’ll only make our trip longer.” Kaoru groaned turning his head up to the ceiling. He wondered what divine punishment the gods had bestowed on him like this, and trudged out the door.

...

A cold wetness on his cheek made Kaoru jolt. He flipped around, finding Rei holding out a huge cup of boba tea.

“Drink up~” Rei grinned, passing him the drink and a straw. “I got your favorite flavor, so make sure to drink every last drop!” Kaoru mumbled out a thanks before poking the straw through the top, slurping up the tasty tea. Rei had been smart to get his favorite flavor, and before he knew it, the tea was empty. He poke the ice with the straw absentmindedly, watching Rei sip at his own. Rei had, surprisingly, gotten himself a large too. Kaoru noticed he had only sipped a little bit of it, meeting Rei’s gaze.

“Oh, you want a sip?” He asked, pushing the cup over. Kaoru made a face, wanting to say no, but Rei’s threat from before rang through his mind. He nodded, sipping at Rei’s tea. It didn’t have the boba, he noticed as he drank. He passed it back. Rei took a few sips before passing it back to him.

“I think I’m done with it, you want to sip at the rest while we walk?” Kaoru could practically hear Rei’s true words coming out of his mouth, and he nodded stubbornly as he brought the straw to his mouth. So that was Rei's plan.

“I didn’t want the boba, so it’s got more liquid in it.” Ah, Kaoru realized as he sipped absentmindedly. Rei stood up. “Why don’t we walk around?” Kaoru hummed as he followed Rei’s lead, feeling a twinge in his bladder as he straightened up. He glanced out of the mall’s glass roof, staring at the afternoon sky for a split second before following Rei before he lost him. 

Weaving in between the stores, Rei made sure Kaoru was quite hydrated. Once Kaoru had finished Rei’s drink, he pressed a water bottle into Kaoru’s hands.

“To wash it down,” he had explained cheekily, Kaoru mumbling as he opened it and took a sip. The cold water tickled his throat, contrasting his body underneath the black sweatshirt. He shivered as it stirred his bladder, already starting to feel heavy. Kaoru ignored it for now, not wanting to give in too early. The last thing he wanted was a second punishment like this one. Rei led them in and out of a few stores, and before long, the boba tea hit Kaoru like bus. He stifled a gasp as he shuddered, bladder already aching with each step. He knew it was time to say something before it was too late.

“Rei,” he mumbled, tugging on Rei’s arm gently as the walked between stores. Rei nodded.

“Let me just look at this real quick. They’re having a good sale today.” Rei led them into a smaller dark store, music blasting as Rei walked to the back. Kaoru trailed behind, eyes sweeping over the racks of dark and studded clothes. He sucked in a breath as his bladder spasmed, the tea not wanting to stay put for much longer. He retreated to the middle, walking stiffly to avoid any agitation. The store was, thankfully, very empty, and the blasting music made any noises coming from Kaoru unnoticeable. He glanced at the door, noticing the rest of the mall was pretty empty too. He checked his phone - it was nearing dinner time, he realized. 

His dick twitched and he felt a single drop leak out. Kaoru jolted and shoved a hand in his sweatshirt pocket, grabbing at his padded crotch. He turned towards Rei, who was checking out at the register, and mentally begged him to hurry up. Kaoru trembled, and he realized, with horror, that he was slowly losing his control. He pleaded with his body to at least make it outside, or to the car. Just not here, in such a public setting. Rei came up to Kaoru, humming happily.

“Shall we go then?” He chimed, beaming at him. Kaoru nodded weakly, taking a single step before freezing. Piss gushed out of his cock, soaking the diaper as Kaoru let out a quiet moan.

“Kaoru?” Rei asked, face twisted in concern. Kaoru gripped his dick tightly, begging for the stream to stop. He couldn’t believe himself, loosing his composure this badly in a public area. Finally, he managed to cut off his stream, but the damage was done. The padded diaper was soaked, and he was still bursting. Tears pricked at his eyes as he met Rei’s gaze. Rei gasped as he choked out a silent sob.

“Kaoru!” Rei hunched over, grabbing at his shoulders. Hot tears slid down Kaoru’s face as he tried to say something, but no sound came out. Rei grabbed his waist tightly. “Let’s get you out of here, okay?” Kaoru nodded weakly, legs moving with Rei’s as they left the store. Piss dribbled out of his cock, muscles weak as they made their way outside. Cool air dried Kaoru’s tears, and he moaned as a strong spurt made his legs shudder.

“Kaoru, are you okay?” Rei unlocked the car, pushing Kaoru into his seat and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Kaoru nodded, turning away from his gaze.

“‘M sorry, I couldn’t… It just-” Rei sighed.

“It’s alright, I’m not gonna kill you. Let’s just get you home, okay?” Kaoru nodded weakly, drawing the hood over his head and tugging the strings tight.

“I’m sorry, you should’ve said something if you really hated it, I would’ve-” Kaoru shook his head, placing a hand on Rei’s on the steering wheel.

“I’m okay,” he spoke, voice trembling. Rei sighed, nodded. He flipped the car into drive and sped off. Each bump made Kaoru moan lowly, turns making his dick leak. His bladder was tight against his belt still, all the tea from before still filling him up. He heard Rei suck in a breath.

“You’re not mad at me?” Rei asked, worry dripping from his words.

“No, I’m just embarrassed, really,” Kaoru explained, wincing as they hit a pothole.

“How much?”

“I thought I was gonna piss myself entirely in that store,” Kaoru sighed. “I managed to stop myself halfway through, but…”

“But?” Rei’s teasing tone was back. Kaoru snorted quietly.

“I still gotta piss like a racehorse.”

“Good boy. I’ll let the crudeness slide for now.” Rei turned roughly onto their street, and Kaoru was thankful their house was only a few minutes away from such a lovely mall. He blanked, realizing he was never going to be able to face that store he pissed in so desperately the same. The thought made him conscious of the wetness in his pants, diaper squishing damply against his skin. The wetness made his cock ache, and he so desperately wanted to finish pissing from before. The pulled into the driveway, Rei parking the car and hauling himself out of the seat. Kaoru mirrored him, but froze as he stood. He gasped, feeling his weakened muscles slip again, hot piss gushing from him.

“Rei,” he moaned out, hearing his stream hiss against the diaper. Rei came around the car, standing in front of him. He did nothing but kiss Kaoru, hand grazing the front of his pants, feeling the warmth of his piss in his pants.

“Let’s get you inside before you start leaking, yeah?” Kaoru gasped.

“Leaking?!” Rei hummed.

“Yeah, you think that thing can hold everything? It has a limit, and considering what you drank, it can’t be far off.” Kaoru clenched, cutting of his stream as Rei pulled him up to the door, unlocking it and pulling the two in. Rei shut it harshly behind them, flicking on the lights. Kaoru waddled towards their room, desperate to properly pee, but Rei stopped him. Kaoru flipped around to ask for mercy, but Rei cut him off by pulling his sweatshirt off, tossing it aside. He gazed at Kaoru’s bulging crotch, bringing a hand down to rub it teasingly.

“Look at this, you’ve already filled it up so much,” he purred, other hand snaking around Kaoru’s waist. He gave the heavy padding a squeeze, Kaoru gasping as the heat from his own piss leaked out. Rei stroked his cock through the padding.

“Rei, please,” he begged.

“Still gotta go?” Rei teased. Kaoru could only nod.

“Please, I just want to-”

“So go.” Kaoru trembled against Rei’s arms, muscles weakening after all he’d put them through today.

“But I-”

“Look, you’ll be fine, okay?” Rei’s voice coaxed him, hand pulling back to unbuckle his belt. Kaoru struggled to keep his composure, face red as Rei slid his pants down, bunching around his ankles. Rei huffed at Kaoru’s stubbornness, and started guiding him towards the bedroom. After a few steps, Kaoru faltered, his bladder giving way. Rei grinned hungrily as he dove a hand down the front of Kaoru’s soaked diaper, grabbing at his half-hard cock as piss shot out of it. Kaoru could only gasp and moan weakly as he lost all control, pissing hard as overwhelming pleasure consumed him. His mind swirled as he vaguely recognized Rei’s hand jerking him roughly, piss filling the sagging diaper and starting to leak out. He squeaked as he felt a drop run down his leg.

“Rei,” he warned weakly. Rei acknowledged his warning with a kiss, shoving his tongue into Kaoru’s parted mouth. Rei had backed Kaoru up against the hallway wall, kissing him hotly as he toyed with his pissing cock. He pulled it out of Kaoru’s diaper letting the stream splatter against their chests. Kaoru let out a choked noise of surprised at the feeling, but melted back into Rei’s kiss. Finally, his stream tapered off, shoulders slumping as piss streamed down his legs. Rei’s shirt and pants were similarly soaked, and Kaoru couldn’t even feel guilty - he had done this himself. Rei scooped him up, heading towards their bedroom. Kaoru expected another shower, just like last time, but the last thing he expected was to be tossed on the bed.

“Rei!” He cried, flailing to get his wet body off of the blankets. “You’re gonna ruin the blankets!” Rei ignored him.

“Let’s get this thing off of you, shall we?” Rei dove down, ripping off the diaper and dropping it into the trashbin. Piss glimmered on Kaoru’s naked hips, and Rei wasted no time busying himself with stripping. Tossing his clothes aside, he pulled Kaoru’s wet shirt off of him, adding it to the pile before continuing his kiss from before. Kaoru mentally sighed. He was going to make Rei clean up his messes this time, no guilt. Rei’s hands trailed down Kaoru’s sides, Kaoru shivering under his touch. Rei wasted no time pulling apart his ass cheeks, swirling a finger around his wet hole. Kaoru shuddered at the feeling, bringing his hands up to wrap around Rei’s shoulders. Rei leaned down to press a heated kiss to Kaoru, slipping his finger in. 

Pumping in and out, Rei curled his finger before gently adding a second on in. He curled it, and Kaoru gasped, legs shaking ever so slightly. Rei curled his fingers again, the movement ticking Kaoru’s weak and sensitive bladder.

“Rei, careful,” Kaoru groaned out, arching his back as he broke their kiss. 

“Why should I? After all you’ve done today,” he growled, voice deep as he kept curling his fingers. Kaoru shuddered, clenching as he felt his bladder fight back. He had abused the poor thing so much, he’d feel a bit guilty if the pleasure wasn’t absolutely addicting. Rei chuckled, watching Kaoru tremble with an amused face. Kaoru grumbled something about Rei being perverted before reaching a hand down to palm Rei’s cock roughly. Rei hissed at the contact, responding by sliding a third finger in, curling and twisting his hand. Kaoru faltered, but stubbornly kept himself still despite the pressure in his abdomen. 

Rei retracted his fingers, Kaoru sighing in relief. Rei pulled Kaoru’s hand off of his cock, stroking himself lazily as he pressed his thumb against Kaoru’s lip. Kaoru let his mouth gape, welcoming Rei’s fingers in. He sucked on them hungrily, letting his tongue swirl around the digits. Rei pulled his fingers out after an adequate coating, rubbing Kaoru’s saliva against his cock. He let out a low groan, pushing Kaoru’s back against the bed and lining himself up.

“You’re really gonna - ?!” Kaoru gasped, cutting off as Rei pushed himself in, gently at first, then sinking in hungrily.

“God, watching you squirm and blush all day has this old pervert all riled up,” Rei groaned, bottoming out inside of Kaoru. “You think I’m letting this moment go?” He started a slow but rough pace, angling himself to press against Kaoru’s sweet spot, and in turn, his weakened bladder. Kaoru thanked whatever gods above he had already pissed himself before - he was sure if he had anything left in him Rei would be squeezing it out of him right now, dirtying the blankets even more. The thought made him shiver, and Rei took it as an invitation to quicken his pace.

Kaoru arched, gripping at the blankets underneath him. Rei bent over him, settling his hands next to Kaoru’s body before coming down for a rough kiss, pushing his tongue into Kaoru’s mouth. Kaoru reciprocated, watching a strand of saliva connect them as Rei pulled back. Rei grinned, baring his fangs as he dove back down, Kaoru anticipating another rough kiss but crying out as Rei bit into his neck.

“R-Rei!” He protested, hands burying themselves in Rei’s dark hair. “No marks, we have a performance coming up, and-”

“Looks like we’ll have to go back to the mall for some makeup, hm?” Rei hummed, breaking off of Kaoru’s neck only for a second before returning to it, latching his lips onto Kaoru’s soft skin. Dark marks soon trailed down both sides of Kaoru’s neck, Rei nipping and sucking at his collarbones. Kaoru let out a choked sigh, unable to argue with the power of makeup as he squeezed Rei’s locks in his hands. One of Rei’s hands ghosted over his nipple, thumbing it ever so slightly as Rei picked up his thrusts. 

Kaoru could do nothing but moan as Rei had his way with him, Rei’s pace steadily increasing as he continued tearing up Kaoru’s supple skin. At least, Kaoru thought, the parts on the chest can be hid under a shirt. Rei’s fang glanced across his other nipple, and Kaoru let out a loud moan, startling himself. He watched Rei’s face as it twisted into pure perverted amusement, opening his mouth to keep gnawing gently at Kaoru’s pink nipples. 

Kaoru thrashed under him, pleasure arching up his back. He tugged at Rei’s hair desperately, unsure if he was begging for Rei to stop or don’t stop. Rei’s free hand fiddled with the other one as he bit the skin around the one his mouth occupied. Rei pulled back after a bit, watching Kaoru’s half-lidded and flushed face practically scream for more. He groaned, pleasure jolting up his own spine as he thrusted roughly into Kaoru, who gasped underneath him. 

“Rei,” he groaned, voice pitching into a whine. Heat pooled in Kaoru’s stomach, growing hotter with each thrust. Rei only groaned in response as he nodded, slamming roughly into Kaoru. He could feel his own climax building as Kaoru writhed underneath him. Kaoru’s eyes flicked open as he choked out a moan, arching as cum shot out off his cock. It splattered against both of their damp torsos, Rei letting out a deep moan as Kaoru clenched around him. He rutted in desperately, aching for his release. Kaoru’s grip on his arms tightened suddenly, Kaoru trying to say something. Rei couldn’t decipher his slurred words, opting to grab Kaoru’s hips roughly as pull him into him. 

Kaoru threw his head back, overstimulation consuming him as a new pressure suddenly emerged. All of his drinks before were still teasing him, and he was on the brink of losing it yet again. How he managed to hold this much liquid in him, he had no clue, but he desperately attempted to let Rei finish and allow him to run to the bathroom. He squirmed and squeeze, hands gripping Rei’s arms roughly.

“Kaoru,” Rei groaned, his climax just barely out of reach. Kaoru was whimpering beneath him, face bright red as he shook. A thought flicked through Rei’s mind, and he lifted a hand and pressed delicately into Kaoru’s abdomen. Kaoru’s eyes widened, slurring out a warning as a small bead of wetness found its place on Kaoru’s cock. Spurred on, Rei pushed into Kaoru’s stomach and Kaoru gasped weakly as his abused bladder gave way yet again. Stream weaker than before, piss dribbled out of him, Rei’s cock throbbing as he rutted into Kaoru desperately.

“The blankets,” Kaoru complained, simply arching into Rei as piss splattered onto his stomach. Rei let out a guttural growl as he finally came, thrusts rough and sloppy as he shot his load deep into Kaoru. Kaoru’s weak stream cut off as Rei collapsed, smother Kaoru as they both heaved a breath. They sat there for a moment, minds lost to pleasure as they recovered.

“Rei, the bed’s gonna smell like piss,” Kaoru complained weakly. Rei let out an annoyed groan, pulling himself back.

“God, only cause I don’t want the blankets to smell,” he muttered, pulling Kaoru off of the bed. Kaoru straightened after stumbling, knees weak as Rei ripped the comfort off of the bed. Thankfully, Kaoru’s final burst hadn’t been much after his long and torturous day, so it hadn’t seeped through the thick blanket. Rei grumbled something to himself as he hauled it down to the washer, dropping it in with soap and turning it on. He returned to the bedroom, saying nothing as he scooped Kaoru up into his arms.

“Y-You keep doing this,” Kaoru complained, face flushing.

“And?” Rei shot back, carrying him into the bathroom. 

“Vampire bastard,” Kaoru grumbled.

“Vampire bastard pervert,” Rei corrected, turning the shower water on. Kaoru continue grumbling to himself, shooting Rei a glare as he pushed Kaoru under the water. Rei stepped in behind him, letting Kaoru soak up the hot water.

“Did I push too much?” Rei asked, a little nervous of Kaoru’s annoyance. Kaoru huffed.

“I wouldn’t say I hated it,” Kaoru mumbled, Rei watching the tips of his ears turn pink from behind. He let out a small chuckle, lathering soap onto his hands.

“You don’t wanna do it again?” Rei asked innocently. Kaoru sputtered.

“I, well- it wasn’t-” he choked out, trying to to make it seem like the obvious. Rei wrapped his arms around Kaoru’s waist lovingly.

“You weren’t able to listen to me today either,” he teased into Kaoru’s red ear. “Do you have to be punished again?” 

**Author's Note:**

> ummmmmm i hope you enjoyed if u managed to make it this far this was EXTREMELY indulgent and reikao is just such a great ship to let my mind run free with....  
> any ideas for other fics similar to this please leave in da comments i appreciate each any every one of u who leaves kudos or comments <3


End file.
